Simply Magic No More No Less
by anime-matchmaker
Summary: What happens when you're walking the world alone...the truth is kept from you...and a sinister murderer is about to destroy the ones you love...(BlackDark MagicianMana Story) (with a bit of Mana X Mahaado!)
1. Shopping Disasters

Disclaimer- I dun own Yu-Gi-Oh! Done and done.

SIMPLY MAGIC- NO MORE, NO LESS

Chapter One- Gotta grabba some groceries!

By animematchmaker

"MANA! WAKE UP!"

A beautiful brunette Egyptian girl fidgeted around in her peaceful slumber, refusing the voice's request. The voice called out again, this time, more impatient. The girl, again, ignored the yell and twisted her body on her straw mattress.

The voice burst out for the third time and the blonde girl, lazy from her wonderful dream, flew open her eyelids. The eyelids revealed astonishing emerald eyes that were abruptly stricken with fright as a hand came to roughly brush off a giant dead spider off her head.

"SUNNY!" the girl screamed as she leapt up, her athletic legs taking her to a scrawny little boy who was stuffing himself with breakfast,

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Her mother who was weaving a straw basket sighed.

"Mana, be nice to your little brother, will you? He's younger than you," she said.

Mana growled at the scrawny boy who looked almost like her- dark hair, eyes of green…she breathed in heavily as she propped her backside on the wooden chair.

"Did you like the present I gave you?" he inquired with his mouth full. Mana furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"_Mana,_ what did I tell you…" said her mother as if she had eyes at the back of her head.

"Don't worry mama, sister loved the spider I gave her," her brother gurgled happily. Mana grunted at him.

"You are so annoying!," she exclaimed angrily, grabbing a piece of fruit off the straw basket. As she bit into it, she noticed her brother fiddling with a strange piece of pale material. It looked strangely familiar…

"H-REY! TH-RAT'S MY BAND-RANA!" she cried out, trying to reach for it. Unfortunately, the little squirt was too quick and already snatched it away from her grasp.

"MMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEERRRRRR!!!" the young girl screamed bloody murder. Suddenly, she couldn't breathe properly- she was choking! Mana started to cough, trying to get the food out of her respiratory system.

Her mother shrieked, dropped her basket and patted Mana's back firmly. Sunny, her mischievous little brat of a brother, watched in amazement. Finally, the piece of food that was stuck in her throat flew out, saliva and all, and landed on the clean floor.

"Eww…''whispered both Mana and Sunny.

The mother frowned and faced her youngest child.

"Well…pick it up then!" she said simply. Sunny glanced at his mother, then at his sister and finally the squirming piece of saliva covered food on the floor.

"What? Pick up Mana's dirt? Never!" he shouted proudly. The mother folded her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. The young boy sighed.

"Fine, I'll pick it up with Mana's bandana."

It was his sister's turn to shriek.

"What?! No way are you picking up _that_ with my bandana!"

"Why not? It did come out from you!" he replied with an air of intellect.

Mana grumbled and grabbed her precious belonging from her sibling's hand and walked off, into her room, leaving her mother and Sunny to figure out the disgusting dilemma.

While in her humble little sanctuary of a room, Mana fixed up her bandana and sat down on her bed. She started to think about her life. Her normal, boring life with an annoying brother and a normal mother. Sure, she loved them both but she just wished…. she just wished…

"Mana! Come here!" called her mother. Mana slowly got up, straightened her pale dress and prodded to her mother and brother who was holding his nose and scooping up the object Mana had spat out, out the door.

"Yes mother?" she said obediently. Her mother handed her the newly woven basket.

"I want you to pick up some fruit, vegetables and meat at the market," she told Mana, "Oh yes, and go with Sunny."

Both siblings stared shock at their mother.

"NO WAY AM I GOING WITH HIM/HER!" they cried out at the same time. The mother shook her head and laughed.

"Come on now, it's not so bad, now go!" said the mother, pushing both of her squealing children out the house. Sunny and Mana looked at each other and grumbled at each other.

"You better not make a fool of me at the markets!" Mana said in a warning tone. Sunny stuck out his tongue at his sister.

"Me? Never!" he said innocently taking her hand, "Shall we, sister?"

Mana looked down at her little brother clutching her tanned hand like a little child and dropped the thought immediately. She was thirteen after all! She had absolutely NO love interest in any men or boys, especially not of a forbidden and disgusting thought of her little brother Sunny as that boy…

"YUCK!"

:::At the markets:::

"…So what fruits and vegetables did mom want us to buy again?" asked Sunny as he rummaged his tanned fingers through the woven baskets of food. The shopkeeper of the stall glared at the little boy instinctively.

"Please son, stop touching those vegetables! You'll inflict diseases on them!" he scolded. Mana gasped and slightly slapped Sunny's hand.

"Stupid! You humiliated me!" she hissed, grabbing his hand and storming to another stall.

"Those things were rotten anyway, yelling at me for nothing! They probably HAVE diseases on them anyway…" grunted the young boy.

Mana ignored him and glanced at the new fruit and vegetable stand.

"Now this is more like it, sis! Look at the onions! The radishes! The garlic! Look how bright and radiant they are!" exclaimed Sunny.

"_Bright_ and _radiant_?" assumed Mana, "How can vegetables be bright and radiant?"

"Tomatoes are" said Sunny.

"TOMATOES ARE NOT VEGETABLES!"

"Yes they are"

"No they're not"

"Yes they are"

"NO THEY'RE NOT!"

"THEY ARE! THEY ARE! THEY ARE!"

"THEY'RE NOT! THEY'RE NOT! THEY'RE NOT!"

By now, many villagers were gathering around, observing the arguing Egyptian brother and sister. Intensity was in their eyes as they literally kept shooting daggers at each other until one of the nearby shopkeepers got fed up and furiously dumped most of his vegetables into the large straw basket that Mana was clutching. He even dropped in two chickens and a goose! Both siblings were confused.

"Please! Just please get out of here! You're driving all my customers away! Now go! GO!" the shopkeeper raged.

"But what about the exchange sir?" said Mana. _Like my little brother for instance…_

"No little girl! Just go away now! Now!" the shopkeeper screamed further. Both Mana and Sunny scrambled off, scared back to their little terracotta, flat-roofed home, away from the prying public. Their mother beamed in surprise.

"That was fast!" she thought, looking at the exhausted Mana and Sunny. Then she peered at the basket…that was starting to split!

"Oh my! You two did a lot of shopping! And, wow, you even bought in live poultry!"

The three birds flew right out of the basket and ran around the house, clucking and squabbling.

"This food can last us for quite a long time!"

The two siblings didn't answer. In fact, they were so tired, they stumbled into their bedrooms, not speaking another word. The mother smiled.

"Even though they bicker a lot, they are wonderful children…I wonder how they got all that food?"

Well…how do ya like it? RR!

Next chapter…- What's happening?

(A/N) By the way, there has been an argument stating whether a tomato was a fruit or vegetable so in this case, it was both so both Mana and her brother were 'right' in their way!


	2. What's happening?

Disclaimer- I dun own Yu-Gi-Oh! Done and done.

SIMPLY MAGIC- NO MORE, NO LESS

Chapter Two- What's happening?

By animematchmaker

"…Where….where…am…I…"

The brunette Egyptian girl stared. The scene before her was covered in ancient stone pillars and stone walls full of hieroglyphics.

"What is this place? MOM! SUNNY! This better not be a trick of yours!"

But it wasn't a trick…

Mana started to get a shiver up her spine. She hadn't been in this place before and it seemed so real…especially with the stone tablets and sorcerers with duelling creatures…

"Huh? Duel monsters!"

Mana knew a little about the duel monsters because of the newly appointed Pharaoh, Prince Atemu and their legendary monster wars. She sat down on the cold rocky floor and watched what happened…

"I SUMMON BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!"

"I SUMMON BLACK MAGICIAN!"

Two majestic spirits of a significant bluish, whitish dragon with cerulean eyes and a rather fetching royal purple mage exploded out of the stone tablets. Two servant-like beings braced themselves as their powerful attacks blasted one another, destroying everything around them, including the floor that Mana was sitting down on.

"Oh no! I'M FALLING!" she cried.

Suddenly, out of no-where, it was as if her dream had heard her yell. A masculine hand went to grab Mana and pulled her up to safety.

"T…Thank…Y…you…" she stuttered as she squinted to look up at her saviour. The vision was unfortunately blurry and all she could make out was a strange looking ring that was positioned in front of a set of beige robes…

"You will be alright…Mana…" he whispered in a haunting but gentle voice.

"W…W…ho..a…are…y..you…?" she questioned, trying to reach up and touch the individual's face.

"Mana…what are you talking about… Mahaado …Mana… Mana…"

"…MANA! WAKE-UP! YOU'RE TALKING IN YOUR SLEEP!"

Mana's vision was still blurred as she touched a familiar face.

"M…Ma…Maha…do…" she whispered, pulling the face forward.

"YOU DISGUSTING IDIOT!" screeched a young boy's voice. Mana's eyelids flew up as she saw the face of her childish brother.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" both siblings screamed, leaping off Mana's straw bed, pointing at each other.

"Paedophile!" shouted Sunny.

"Stalker!" yelled Mana.

Their mother rushed in disdainfully at the bedroom.

"What is going on here?" she asked, gazing at her two children before her, "I thought you were sleeping…"

"I _was_ having the nicest dream of my almost thirteen years, but then _someone_ had to wake me up and _ruin_ it!" growled Mana in fury.

"SHE TRIED TO _KISS_ ME! ON THE LIPS TOO! DISGUSTING FREAK OF NATURE!" roared Sunny.

"Why you…" began Mana, clenching her fists. Her mother hushed them.

"Sunny, please tell me why you were in Mana's bedroom in the first place…" said the mother. Sunny unwillingly shuffled his feet.

"She was screaming and saying weird stuff which woke me up! And the next thing I knew, she grabbed my face and tried to kiss me!" proclaimed the annoying little brat of a brother. Their mother looked at Mana.

"What were you saying anyway?" she asked. Mana blushed.

"I…I…don't really…remember…well actually I do sort of remember…I saw this really handsome guy in my dream and he was in beige robes…he had a strange looking Egyptian ring around his neck…and…he rescued me from the earthquake…because…because of the blast…that…that…the monsters…made…" she stammered.

Sunny snorted. "Typical for girls to dream about their knights in shining armour!"

Then he tried to imitate his sister.

"Ooh! Save me! Save me! Little butterflies are eating little Mana-wana! Save me oh handsome Princy-pie! Save me! Aah!" he chortled in a high pitch, girly tone. Mana grabbed him in a headlock.

"Say another word and little butterflies will be eating YOU!" she hissed in a threatening tone. The mother looked thoughtfully at her children brawling.

"…You mentioned your hero had a strange looking Egyptian ring around his neck, right? What was his name?"

Mana stopped (while Sunny ran off!) and thought.

"I…kind of forgotten…but I think it started with an 'M'," she said. Her mother gasped and sat down on her daughter's bed. She patted the spot next to her and Mana instantly propped herself down.

"I knew this would happen…I knew this day would come…" her mother murmured, holding Mana's hand nervously. Her daughter was absolutely confused.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mana. Her mother breathed in heavily.

"The day I gave birth to you…I knew that you had something distinctive…something special within you that no one could take away…" explained the mother, tears building up in her own emerald eyes. Mana remained silent.

"It is time to tell you the truth, my dear child…"

Ooh! This is getting exciting, isn't it? :p

Anyway RR!

Next Chapter- The truth about Mana!

(A/N) I invented Sunny by the way!


	3. The Truth About Mana

Disclaimer- I dun own Yu-Gi-Oh! Done and done.

SIMPLY MAGIC- NO MORE, NO LESS

Chapter Three- The truth about Mana

By animematchmaker

SUMMARY-

"…I knew this would happen…I knew this day would come…" her mother murmured, holding Mana's hand nervously. Her daughter was absolutely confused.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mana. Her mother breathed in heavily.

"The day I gave birth to you…I knew that you had something distinctive…something special within you that no one could take away…" explained the mother, tears building up in her own emerald eyes. Mana remained silent.

"It is time to tell you the truth, my dear child…"

"…Mother…" whispered Mana, "…I don't know what to say…"

Her mother sniffed and ran out of the room, saddened to have told Mana the secret she had been keeping her for almost thirteen years.

"…I can't believe mother kept this secret from me…" Mana thought as she, too, walked out of her room. Her head was full of confused thoughts. Sunny rushed out of his hiding place and pulled his sister's arm.

"Leave me alone" muttered Mana, removing his hand away from her arm.

"Gee, I'm just messing around! What's wrong anyway Mana?" Sunny inquired sincerely, "And where's mom?"

"If you don't mind, I don't want to talk about it…" replied Mana gruffly.

"You know, I'm gonna keep following you if you don't tell me!" said Sunny. Mana whirled around to face her youthful sibling. She stared at him and sighed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but do you want to take a walk with me? I'll explain it to you then" said Mana. Sunny laughed.

"Whoa! This must be serious cos' you're not usually this emotional!"

Mana smiled happily. "Thanks."

For a while, the brother and sister were walking in complete silence around the hot desert sands of Ancient Egypt.

"This is so difficult…how should I explain it…" thought Mana as they passed more flat-roofed terracotta homes and open-spaced markets. Little children were playing games around the streets of Egypt, laughing joyously.

"So…what did mom tell you?" asked Sunny eagerly.

"…Well…do you remember that strange dream I had? Well that dream had a lot to reveal. Especially from mom…" began Mana.

"Of course I remember! You were trying to kiss me! Why?" chuckled Sunny, grinning widely.

Mana blushed. "…Sunny, seriously! I really wasn't trying to kiss you! It's just that…well…I was trying to take a closer look of the man who saved me from the earthquake in my dream- and then you woke me up."

Sunny looked down in shame. "Gee, sis…I'm sorry…I didn't know…I mean…if I didn't wake you up…you would've known who it was…sorry…"

Mana beamed and hugged her brother. "It's alright…I know who he is…well sort of…do you know who is the holder of the Millennium ring? I know you're smart and all!"

Sunny coughed. "Whoa! This IS serious! But anyway, no I don't know but we can find out! Didn't mom tell you?"

Mana frowned in disappointment. "No. She ran off before she could tell me…"

Sunny looked at Mana strangely. "Weird. She isn't usually like this…anyway, lets ask someone! Like a scholar or something!"

Mana nodded. "Okay."

After a while of searching the town, Mana and Sunny reached a small, underground path that lead to a wise old scholar who studied the whereabouts of the Pharaoh and his servants. The room was slightly illuminated with a hole in the ceiling of the cave. Bizarre objects lined the shelves of the place.

"…Hello…what…can…I…do…for…you…" the wise old scholar said, making the place echo hauntingly.

Both the siblings were freaked! Then Sunny spoke up.

"Er-hum! Y-Yes! M-Me and m-my s-s-sister wanted t-to k-know about t-the p-p-pharaoh's s-servants…p-p-please…?" he stammered.

"…Hmm…I…see…you…want…to…seek…knowledge…of…the…six…priests…is…that…correct…" whispered the wise old scholar.

"Um…I think so…" said Mana, hiding behind her little brother. Then she cleared her throat.

"I…I would…l-like to know wh-who possesses the M-Millennium ring."

The wise old scholar tapped the rock and thought.

"…That…is…simple…to…tell…you…I…cannot…you…must…find…out…yourself… destiny…will…do…its…part…"

And with that, the wise old scholar disappeared!

Mana and Sunny stared.

"So much for wise…I wonder what he meant when he said destiny will do its part?" said Sunny.

"As far as I'm concerned I'm out of here! This place is freaky!" exclaimed Mana as she and her brother scrambled out, panting.

"Wait a minute! Didn't you hear what I said in my dream when you woke me up?" presumed Mana. Sunny thought.

"Now that I think about it…yeah…you did say this 'M' name…something like Manaho…or Mahando…or Mannaaddoo…or Mahaado-"

Mana perked up and grabbed her brother.

"THAT'S IT! MAHAADO! THAT'S THE NAME!" she shouted merrily, dancing around with her brother in yet another headlock. Villagers stared at the odd siblings.

"_M-Mana!_" choked Sunny, "_P-people are staring a-a-at u-u—us!_"

Mana stopped and grinned toothily. "Okay! Sorry folks! Shows over! Go home now! Ha ha!"

_I am so embarrassed…going crazy over one of the Pharaoh's priests…_

"Let's go home Sunny!" suggested Mana, in her happy state.

"Aw whatever! Anyway…you still haven't told me what mom told you!" said Sunny suddenly. Mana smiled.

"Well…Sunny, promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise, Mana. Cross my heart and hope that leeches will eat me alive!" her brother laughed.

"I'm not sure if you'll believe this but…"

"…I am a magical person. I was born with magic!" explained Mana finally. Sunny stared.

"But…how? You've never displayed any magical talents!"

"I know but that's the problem…mom kept the magic away from me…she said that when I am thirteen, I would develop this magic and…she didn't say anything after that. She ran," said Mana.

Sunny was silent. "Wow…I think she finally cracked…" he thought.

"…And that's all? She ran? Strange," said Sunny.

Mana nodded and held her brother's hand.

"I'm really scared…I don't want to have magic…" she muttered. Sunny smirked.

"Mana! Do you know how many people would _die _to weld magic in Ancient Egypt?"

Mana shook her head. "No but I bet you would."

"Duh! I love magic! You can blast anyone that comes in your way! Pow! Pow! Bang! Crash! EEEEERRRRRRRRRR!"

The small boy continually made childish sound effects, wishing that he also had magic. Suddenly, a piercing woman's scream filled the air, distressing the brother and sister.

"What was THAT?" cried Mana as she and Sunny followed the sound, which lead to a woman, pleading for her life at a man's feet…

Is it time for Mana to use her hidden powers? Tune in next time for the next chapter! Muhahahahahaha….

R+R!

Chapter Four- Tragedies


	4. Tragedies

Disclaimer- I dun own Yu-Gi-Oh! Done and done.

SIMPLY MAGIC- NO MORE, NO LESS

Chapter Four- Tragedies

By animematchmaker

SUMMARY-

"…I'm really scared…I don't want to have magic…" she muttered. Sunny smirked.

"Mana! Do you know how many people would _die _to weld magic in Ancient Egypt?"

Mana shook her head. "No but I bet you would."

"Duh! I love magic! You can blast anyone that comes in your way! Pow! Pow! Bang! Crash! EEEEERRRRRRRRRR!"

The small boy continually made childish sound effects, wishing that he also had magic. Suddenly, a piercing woman's scream filled the air, distressing the brother and sister.

"What was THAT?" cried Mana as she and Sunny followed the sound, which lead to a woman, pleading for her life at a man's feet…

WARNING

This chapter is really gruesome and sad!

"…Oh no!" gasped Mana as she and Sunny saw the afternoon scene unravelling before them.

"…Please sir! Let me go! I am a widow and do not have a lot! PLEASE!" the innocent woman begged, getting hold of the man's legs.

"GET OFF WOMAN! YOU ARE A MENACE TO SOCIETY!" the horrific man roared, kicking her and beating the poor woman upon her utmost death. Mana stared, her eyes not believing what they saw.

"No…no…it couldn't be…it just couldn't be…MMOOOTTTHHHHEEERRR!" she screamed, running to her with Sunny. The wicked man smirked sinisterly.

"So…this woman lied…again…she said she had no children…"

Mana frowned angrily and stood up, facing the man.

"HOW DARE YOU! HURTING INNOCENT PEOPLE!" she screeched at him.

"She lied to me and she lied to you…how sad…" said the man,

"Pathetic."

"I…I…did not lie…I did it to…to…protect them…from…you…" the mother stammered, coughing up a whole heap of blood. Mana faced the man again.

"Why? Why are you doing this to my mother, you cruel person!" she demanded. The man smirked again, shoving Mana out of the way and Sunny out of their mother's reach. He pointed at a strange rectangular prism which resembled-

"…MAN-EATER BUG! TAKE THIS PATHETIC WOMAN'S LIFE AWAY!" he chanted loudly as a spirit of a gruelling brown creature lurked out of the stone tablet. It slowly approached the bloody beaten woman, grinning evilly, its mouth dripping with saliva…

(A/N This part is really gruesome so if little children are reading this, please scroll down to …but unless you want to read…)

…It lunged forward, raising its sharp sickles. Mana and Sunny slowly rose up, their eyes burning to the scene that was shown before them, as they started embracing each other. The knife-like sickles sliced the dying, blood-drenched woman, cutting her into pieces…

And with that, it lashed out its saliva-drenched tongue, engulfing the lifeless human into its body. When it finished, blood was still flowing continually out of its mouth as it climbed back into its stone tablet which exploded into millions of pieces, bruising both Mana and Sunny.

The sinful man, who commanded the creature, stood with glee at his efforts to murder innocents. He slowly turned to the children.

"Now…which one will be next…you…Sunny? The youngest child of the preposterous liar…or you…Mana? The oldest…who possesses such useful magical powers…" he cackled evilly, licking his own vampire-like lips, approaching them.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU HURT US!" Mana yelled suddenly, standing up and striding to him bravely. Her little brother, scared stiff, remained shivering on the ground.

"Mana! What are you doing! Are you crazy!" he hissed, although he made no effort in trying to stop her.

"I might be crazy but I can stop him! I WILL!" she exclaimed fearlessly. The murderous man stopped and sneered.

"You? A puny, useless little girl can stop me? You don't even have the strength!" he discouraged brutally. Mana agreed.

"That's right…I don't have the strength…BUT I HAVE THE WILL!" she screamed. Suddenly, she felt a surge of power deep within her soul.

A dark power.

A feeling that she had not witnessed physically before.

With a practically deafening cry, Mana concentrated and felt the darkness releasing. Before she knew it, she was spinning and her whole world had blackened…

"…Mana…Mana…wake…up…it's…me…"

Mana's eyelids slowly opened. Instead of childlike face of her brother complete with dark brown hair and emerald eyes, a handsome, broader and maturer face looked down at her. Around his neck was- the Millennium ring!

"It's YOU!" Mana cried happily, embracing the man. Her face was hotting up because she knew she was embracing a complete stranger!

She cheerfully let go and stood up.

"Um…where should I start! Um…I'm, uh, Mana!" she introduced herself, thinking she must have looked stupid.

Completely stupid.

The man stood up also, over towering the teenage Egyptian girl.

"I know…" he said. He picked up her tanned hands and turned them over so her pinkish palms were facing upwards. Mana was blushing again.

"I see you have just experienced your first attempt at dark magic…" said the man as he placed her hands down and straightened his light, beige-coloured robes.

"Do you remember anything?" he questioned Mana. Mana snapped out of her blushing daze and thought. All she could remember was her world blackening and then waking up next to this stranger.

"…Uh…no…not really…anyway, thanks for helping me, I'm gonna go back home now! I need to prepare dinner for mother and Sunny! Bye, uh, Mahaado!" said Mana, out of the blue, still blushing furiously.

Mahaado stared at the girl sympathetically.

"You cannot go back home, Mana…"

Mana turned around, an agitated smile on her face.

"And why is that, Mahaado?" she said taking small steps backwards.

"Because…your mother is gone…and so is your brother…" Mahaado replied. Mana laughed and waved her index finger.

"Be more optimistic Mahaado! You're just saying nonsense! You know, for a guy, you sure are serious!"

Mahaado scowled.

"I am NOT lying, Mana! Your mother was killed by…by…never mind! And your brother was killed along in the process! Do you understand? This is real! THIS IS NOT A DREAM!"

Mana stared, frightened at Mahaado and slowly shook her head. She started walking back faster.

"No…no…no…YOU'RE LYING, I KNOW YOU ARE! LIAR!" Mana shouted, running farther and farther away from Mahaado.

"Liar…liar…he's so stupid! So cruel! So mean! My family's not dead! No! No! NO! I shall not believe this nonsense!"

Mana reached her little terracotta home and breathed.

_My family is not dead. They are not gone._

She entered.

But it was empty.

No mother sitting on a chair producing another straw basket.

No brother running around annoying anyone.

Mana still did not believe what she saw. She rushed into her room. Everything seemed normal. She ran into her brother's room. Nothing had changed.

Finally, she entered her mother's bedroom. Two figures were on the straw bed. Mana breathed a sigh of relief.

_They ARE alive._

Mana hurried over to shake them awake.

"Wake up mom! Wake up! It's me! Mana! Your little girl! Ha ha!"

To her disbelief, the head of the figure of her mother fell and rolled on the floor and disappeared along with the rest of the body. Mana screamed and grabbed onto the body of her brother.

"Sunny! Sunny! It's your sis, Mana! Please wake up! PLEASE!"

The head of her brother's figure also fell off into Mana's arms. She bawled as the whole thing disappeared before her.

"NO! PLEASE TELL ME THIS ISN'T HELPING! NOOOOOOOO!"

Mana sobbed uncontrollably as she ran out of her home, coming face to face with the enemy that killed her loving family.

"YOU!" she screeched angrily, "I HATE YOU!"

As she speeded for the kill, the evil man cackled and turned back into Mahaado.

"No way…you killed my family…"

Ooh…scary…is Mahaado responsible for murdering Mana's family?

Find out next chapter!

You know the process, R+R!

Next chapter- A new life!


	5. A New Life!

Disclaimer- I dun own Yu-Gi-Oh! Done and done.

SIMPLY MAGIC- NO MORE, NO LESS

Chapter Five- A new life!

By animematchmaker

So…the unbelievable has happened…what now?

SUMMARY-

…Mana hurried over to shake them awake.

"Wake up mom! Wake up! It's me! Mana! Your little girl! Ha ha!"

To her disbelief, the head of the figure of her mother fell and rolled on the floor and disappeared along with the rest of the body. Mana screamed and grabbed onto the body of her brother.

"Sunny! Sunny! It's your sis, Mana! Please wake up! PLEASE!"

The head of her brother's figure also fell off into Mana's arms. She bawled as the whole thing disappeared before her.

"NO! PLEASE TELL ME THIS ISN'T HELPING! NOOOOOOOO!"

Mana sobbed uncontrollably as she ran out of her home, coming face to face with the enemy that killed her loving family.

"YOU!" she screeched angrily, "I HATE YOU!"

As she speeded for the kill, the evil man cackled and turned back into Mahaado.

"No way…you killed my family…"

The young Egyptian girl stared at the individual before her, speechless.

And absolutely awestruck.

"I…I…can't believe you did this…" she murmured, taking her glance off Mahaado and looking at the dusty dark ground. It was nightfall.

"I am sorry to see your family decease…" he apologised, "But trust me, I have not harmed, let alone, killed them…"

Mana looked up again, angrily. "Why should I trust you? You didn't even tell me who the murderer was!"

"Mana! You are too young to know! Now, let us speak no more of these events…"

Mahaado slowly approached the young girl and took her by the shoulder. Mana whimpered and tried to back away.

"Do not touch me! Get away!" she growled, trying to beat him off. Mahaado said nothing and pushed her, away from her haunting terracotta home…

For what it seemed like an hours' walk, Mana had ceased her squirming and prodded gruffly besides the tall, majestic priest of the Millennium ring. They had not talked one single word since they left.

All of a sudden, Mana collapsed on the ground. Mahaado looked to the right of his shoulder and sighed.

"You're not going to make a good spellcaster if you can't walk a few miles," he told Mana, sticking out his hand to her. Mana poked her tongue out at him.

"I can walk, thank you very much!" she said arrogantly, trying to get up, but her wobbly legs had already retired! Mahaado sighed again and lifted the girl up on his back. This time, Mana didn't try to fight back.

"Oh…Ra…" Mahaado thought as Mana fell soundly asleep. Checking that she was comfortable, Mahaado continued on walking.

After a while, he reached an underground territory, which was blocked by a strong earthy wall. He chanted a few strange words and the walls opened up, revealing a pitch-black tunnel. Mahaado walked in, the earthy wall sealing up behind him.

For what it seemed like a never-ending journey, Mahaado finally reached his destination, which was blocked again by yet another earthy wall. Chants echoed the area again and the wall creaked open, revealing a vast shine of the moonlight.

Mahaado climbed out of the tunnel's trapdoor and closed it. Around the place were high buildings of terracotta painted with a slight coat of whitewash. These buildings lined up the infinite street as stars of the bright sky shone upon them.

A plump shadow suddenly appeared on the opposite of where Mahaado was standing. It rushed over and smiled warmly.

"…Why Master Mahaado! Returned from your expedition already? Have you received any evidence from the villagers?" an old woman's voice questioned quietly, making sure she did not wake up anyone in the quiet little town…

"…Unfortunately I have not, dear Dian Keto…" replied Mahaado, "However, I have found a young girl by the name of Mana who possesses amazing dark powers- ones that I have not observed before."

The plump woman, who had dark curly hair and light, beige robes, stood on her toes to peer over Mahaado's broad shoulders. She chuckled.

"Mmm…She looks as though she has had a rough day…" said Dian Keto kindly, gesturing Mahaado to hand Mana to her. Mahaado nodded and gently let the old woman carry the young teenage girl.

"Not to worry Master Mahaado! She is in safe hands! I shall find her a room to stay temporarily!" said Dian Keto, walking away from the priest of the Millennium ring.

"Actually…" began Mahaado, "Can you please find a room for Mana to stay permanently?"

Dian Keto stopped and turned around.

"Why? Doesn't she have a family? Is she an orphan?"

Mahaado nodded slowly.

"It is painful to have seen how her family deceased…"

Dian Keto's face went pale. "Oh…anyway…I shall find her a room at once!"

Mahaado's lips twitched. It was as if he was about to smile! But…he did not smile. Instead, he closed his eyes and turned to his heel. Mahaado walked away, trusting the old woman to look after the young girl. Dian Keto beamed.

"Well…I would say he almost did it…he almost smiled!"

She looked at the sleeping girl in her podgy arms and laughed softly to herself as she walked into the whitewash building, searching for a room.

It was not until she reached the second floor that she found a perfect room that another orphaned girl was asleep in. Dian Keto placed Mana in the straw bed opposite the girl and left quietly.

"…Sleep soundly, my dear…" she whispered.

:Next morning:

Mana fluttered her eyelids open and bounded up. Everything seemed normal. Straw bed…terracotta walls…wide window…strange girl tidying her bed next to her…

Wait a minute…I don't remember having a sister… 

Mana stared openly at the girl next to her. Then she remembered the scenes in the previous night. Trying quickly to shake the thoughts away, Mana's head starting pounding heavily. Then, it stopped.

The girl, who wore a long beige dress with a stiff white collar just slightly above her chest and a strange pale 'tiara,' looked back at her and laughed. Mana snapped out of her daze.

"Who are you," she asked in a soft but cheerful tone, "I've never seen you before!"

Mana tried to find her voice but it wouldn't come out. Instead, she squeaked. The girl laughed and stuck out her hand. Just as she was about to introduce herself, Dian Keto came around to their room with a tray of food.

"Good morning Dian Keto!" the cheerful brunette exclaimed, her unbelievably straight hair flying up as she jumped. Dian Keto jumped also, laughing.

"Good morning dear Mysti! I see you have met your new roommate!" said Dian Keto as she placed the tray on the wooden table near Mana's bed (which was near the doorway).

"Yes, but I think she lost her voice!" Mysti laughed.

"I haven't lost my voice, thank you very much!" Mana retaliated. Mysti blinked.

"Oh I'm sorry! What's your name anyway?" she asked the gruff teenage girl next to her. Unlike Mysti, her hair was all over the place. If it wasn't for her strange bandana, who knows…

"Well, I'll leave you two then- by the way, class starts tomorrow, don't forget!" said Dian Keto, huddling off. Mysti waved goodbye and looked at Mana again.

"My…my name is Mana…" she stuttered, coughing. Mysti smiled thoughtfully and grabbed the tray, placing it on her bed.

"Come on Mana! Eat up! We have a big day ahead!" she grinned. Her stomach grumbled in chorus with Mana's. They glanced at each other and laughed. And like a pack of hungry wolves, they lunged at the food offered, stuffing themselves until they were full.

"Are…are…we…fr…friends?" asked Mana nervously when they were finished. Mysti smiled, grabbed Mana's hand and rushed out.

"Of course we are!"

So…Mana's made a new friend! What will happen next?

Find out next chapter- The hidden school

You know the procedure! R+R!


	6. The Hidden School

Disclaimer- I dun own Yu-Gi-Oh! Done and done.

SIMPLY MAGIC- NO MORE, NO LESS

Chapter Six- The hidden school

By animematchmaker

(A/N- By the way, you must be wondering who Mysti is! Duh! She's the Mystical Elf!)

SUMMARY-

"…My…my name is Mana…" she stuttered, coughing. Mysti smiled thoughtfully and grabbed the tray, placing it on her bed.

"Come on Mana! Eat up! We have a big day ahead!" she grinned. Her stomach grumbled in chorus with Mana's. They glanced at each other and laughed. And like a pack of hungry wolves, they lunged at the food offered, stuffing themselves until they were full.

"Are…are…we…fr…friends?" asked Mana nervously when they were finished. Mysti smiled, grabbed Mana's hand and rushed out.

"Of course we are!"

Both Mana and Mysti accelerated faster and faster, laughing happily, until they crashed into another orphaned girl.

"HEY! WATCH IT!" she yelled, "You almost ruined my hair!"

Mana and her new friend helped each other up. Mysti gasped and backed away behind Mana. The self-conscious dark-haired girl smirked.

"Mysti, Mysti, Mysti…always hiding behind people! When are you going to learn?" she sneered, patting her bouncy brown hair. Then she glared at Mana. And smiled sweetly.

"Ooh! New girl huh? Hi! My name is Lily! What's your name?" she said as if she had sucking sweet lollypops all day…

"Mana. But I rather not hang around prissy creeps like you…" Mana replied slowly. Lily looked stunned!

"Excuse me, but you're, like, talking to the most popular girl in this school! Hello?" she said, pushing it further. Mana laughed sarcastically.

"So what if you're popular? It's not you're like the queen of Ancient Egypt or something!"

Lily frowned at Mana. Then, as she was about to turn around to walk off, she bumped into someone.

"I SAID, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU-"

Lily looked up and saw Mahaado and starting blushing like mad.

"Omigosh! I'm sooo sorry Master Mahaado! But these girls were bullying me and then you came and-"

Mahaado's face was expressionless as the other two cracked up in a midst of laughter.

"I, uh, gotta go now! See you later Master!" said Lily, speeding off. Mana and Mysti were still laughing their heads off when she left. Mahaado stared at both of them.

"Mana, I need to see you for a moment" he said mysteriously.

"Can I come too, Master Mahaado?" asked Mysti innocently. Mahaado shook his head.

"I'm sorry but this is a private matter, Mysti" he replied. Mana frowned at him.

"She can come with us if she wants to" she said.

"Don't worry Mana, I'll be fine. Um, I'll see you later then!" Mysti smiled, happily running off. Mana waved as her newly found friend disappeared into the distance. Then she faced Mahaado.

"Yes? What do you want?" she inquired in a rude, attitude-like tone.

"Follow me," Mahaado answered quickly.

Like the night before, Mana and Mahaado were in complete silence. Not saying a word to each other.

_I wonder if he likes me…_

Mahaado stopped to face Mana and she walked right into him.

"Sorry," they both said at the same time, blushing a bright crimson. Mahaado whirled around and coughed as he entered a different building. Mana followed.

"Um…" Mana began nervously, "Ma…Mahaado…What is this place anyway…?"

Mahaado sat down on a seat made out of rock and beckoned Mana over to sit next to him.

"You do realize that this is a magic school, correct?" he said. Mana blinked in surprise.

"Really? Nobody told me that until now…" she answered quietly, still blushing. Mahaado smiled but Mana hardly noticed.

"Only worthy spellcasters are permitted on these grounds…"

"…And I'm a worthy spellcaster?"

"Yes…that is why you are here. Destiny did its part…"

Mana paused.

"I heard that somewhere before…"

:FLASHBACK:

After a while of searching the town, Mana and Sunny reached a small, underground path that lead to a wise old scholar who studied the whereabouts of the Pharaoh and his servants. The room was slightly illuminated with a hole in the ceiling of the cave. Bizarre objects lined the shelves of the place.

"…Hello…what…can…I…do…for…you…" the wise old scholar said, making the place echo hauntingly.

Both the siblings were freaked! Then Sunny spoke up.

"Er-hum! Y-Yes! M-Me and m-my s-s-sister wanted t-to k-know about t-the p-p-pharaoh's s-servants…p-p-please…?" he stammered.

"…Hmm…I…see…you…want…to…seek…knowledge…of…the…six…priests…is…that…correct…" whispered the wise old scholar.

"Um…I think so…" said Mana, hiding behind her little brother. Then she cleared her throat.

"I…I would…l-like to know wh-who possesses the M-Millennium ring."

The wise old scholar tapped the rock and thought.

"…That…is…simple…to…tell…you…I…cannot…you…must…find…out…yourself… destiny…will…do…its…part…"

:END FLASHBACK:

Mana snapped out of her daze and glanced at the man sitting next to her.

"That scholar was YOU? But…but…how did you change your form?" she asked as a million questions rushed through her head making her even more confused that before.

"Mana, I am one of the six priests that protects the Pharaoh Atemu…I am Priest Mahaado, are you aware of that?" Mahaado said firmly. Mana nodded.

"But what does this have to do with me? And…what else are you hiding from me? Tell me!" Mana demanded loudly. Mahaado shook his head.

"You will learn the truth when you are older…"

"But Mahaado! I am older! I want to know NOW! Please?" Mana begged. Mahaado got irritated and rose up, leaving the young girl in the room. There was a clank and he disappeared. Mana rushed out, trying to catch him, but he wasn't there!

"Inconsiderate bastard!" she muttered, "AH!"

Mana clumsily tripped over a long pole. Cursing under her breath, she picked it up and stared. The pole/staff had an Ankh featured at the top and the rest of the pole was black.

"Oh great. The genius has left his own staff. How smart," said Mana smugly. But then she noticed the hieroglyphics that clearly stated her name 'Mana.'

"Is this a joke? I'm not…I'm not…I'm just a normal…person…"

Mana looked thoughtfully at the rod held by both her hands.

"But if what Mahaado said was true, maybe I am a spellcaster…"

She twirled the staff in her hand and smiled.

"Cool!" she laughed, running back to her residential building (where she was staying). Her friend Mysti was waiting for her at the ground floor.

"Hiya Mana! So what did Master Mahaado say to you? Hey…cool staff!" she complimented, happy to have some company with her.

"Thanks…and oh…nothing much…just some stuff…" said Mana as she and Mysti walked into a classroom…

What is Mahaado hiding from Mana?

Anyway R+R!

Next Chapter- Friends and foes

(A/N- I made Injection Angel Lily into the most popular girl because she looked like a popular person anyway! LOL. I'm not bashing her! Seriously! I like Injection Angel Lily!)


	7. Friends and Foes

Disclaimer- I dun own Yu-Gi-Oh! Done and done.

SIMPLY MAGIC- NO MORE, NO LESS

Chapter Seven- Friends and Foes

By animematchmaker

Review of last chapter

…Mana looked thoughtfully at the rod held by both her hands.

"But if what Mahaado said was true, maybe I am a spellcaster…"

She twirled the staff in her hand and smiled.

"Cool!" she laughed, running back to her residential building (where she was staying). Her friend Mysti was waiting for her at the ground floor.

"Hiya Mana! So what did Master Mahaado say to you? Hey…cool staff!" she complimented, happy to have some company with her.

"Thanks…and oh…nothing much…just some stuff…" said Mana as she and Mysti walked into a classroom…

Mana stopped to look around at the scene before her. The light clay walls captured the room's adequateness. It was simple and practically half the room was full of rocky furniture.

"Since you're new here, I'd thought I'd show you around!" said Mysti enthusiastically. She looked at her friend's solemn expression.

"Are you alright? You haven't said anything, are you sick?"

Mana snapped from her daze and glanced at Mysti.

"Huh, what?" she said absentmindedly.

"I _said_, are you sick or not?" Mysti asked again.

"No, why?" asked Mana.

Mysti shrugged off the question and pointed her hand around the room.

"Anyway, this is our 'form' room where we meet and greet everyone every day after classes" explained Mysti. In her direction were many students chatting and performing small magical tricks to one another.

Continuing, she said, "It's lots of fun! But…unfortunately, I don't have a lot of friends I can talk with…I usually go up to my room to study some spells or something…"

Mana looked at Mysti's sad expression with sympathy.

"It's not fair because that popular girl, Lily, has everyone paying attention to her! I mean, she's pretty and ever so cunning…and I'm…well…not as good as her…"

"Why do you say that?" asked Mana, facing Mysti.

"I'm not really good at attacking others…I…just…don't…like…hurting people…" she answered quietly as they sat at an empty rock table.

"Then why are you in this place if you can't handle attack magic?"

"Well actually, I'm much better at defending than attacking, even Master Mahaado said so himself!" laughed Mysti. Mana nodded slowly.

They watched in silence as more and more students piled in, chatting vigorously until two tall guys, a guy with long black hair with a strange looking head accessory and a guy whose face was hidden in his tall beige hat approached the two girls seated there.

"Hey" said the first guy, "Never seen you before, are you new?"

"Well obviously" replied Mana. Mysti, next to her was trembling with fear.

"What's wrong?" whispered Mana.

"Those guys are some of the toughest spellcasters in this school! I wouldn't hang around them if I were you! They could CLOBBER you!" Mysti hissed back.

"Are you afraid of everything?" Mana teased.

"No. Just big tall muscly men who look as though they're about to lunge for you" said Mysti. Mana laughed as the other two stared at them with a hint of curiosity.

"Don't worry about them!" assured Mana. She looked at the two guys.

"So what's your name?" questioned the black-haired guy.

"I'm Mana. _Mah-Na_. And this is Mysti. _Mis-tee_" said Mana, teasing them. The other two smirked.

"I'm Chaos. _Kay-Ohs_. And this is my friend Breaker. _Bray-car_" said the black-haired Egyptian spellcaster student mockingly.

"Oh very funny. Ha ha" smiled Mana flirtingly.

"Hey, you did the same to me, so I got you back!" said Chaos proudly.

"Anyway, see you later Mana! Catch you later…_Elf_…"

Mysti screamed in fright and dived under the table. The other guys cackled and left the room. Mana gasped and looked down at her shivering friend.

"They're out to get me, I just know it!" stammered Mysti. Then she curled up and cried.

"I-It's n-n-not my f-f-fault I ca-cannot fight well…J-Just b-b-because I-I-I came l-last…in the t-tournament…"she wailed, teardrops falling.

"Tournament? What tournament?" said Mana eagerly. And boy, did she want to kick some ass! Mysti didn't reply so she thought to herself that it was best not to bother her troubled friend…

Well…how'd you like it so far? Oh, thank you to my very first reviewer, EvilChick87! I'm deciding now that I'm going to write the rest of my story and submit it on so you reviewers out there better start reviewing sooner or later! Nah…only joking…

Next chapter…Chapter Eight…Secrets…


End file.
